Seducing Lord Baelish
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Sansa takes a job at a brothel after she moves to Kingslanding and her first task is to seduce it's owner, Lord Petyr Baelish. [AU O/S - with the possibility to have another chapter/update if people want me to continue it] Read & Review. [Petyr x Sansa]


**Title:** Seducing Lord Baelish

 **Genre:** SMUT!

 **Summary** : Sansa takes a job at a brothel after she moves to Kingslanding and her first task is to seduce it's owner, Lord Petyr Baelish. [AU O/S - with the possibility to have another chapter/update if people want me to continue it] Read & Review. [Petyr x Sansa]

 **Disclaimer/ Note from the author:** Here's hoping that the finale today has some great Petyr/Sansa moments. I'm actually super worried that Sansa will cut Petyr out of her life, but hoping that I am wrong and that they kiss so our glorious ship can sail. So I decided to write this story because I need something to keep me sane while I wait for the finale to air. It was originally meant to be a One Shot but if people enjoy this, I will write another chapter tomorrow. I wrote this with a very TIRED pair of eyes (3AM) so please forgive me for any typos/mistakes/grammar errors, I will go back and proof read this tomorrow and fix it up. Enjoy! Paris xo

 **Date Published:** 27 June, 2016

 _© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2016_

* * *

 _"_ Where did you say you were from again?" the voluptuous blonde girl asked her.

"Winterfell." Sansa said avoiding her gaze to instead admire the luxurious brothel and taking it all its beautiful surroundings: the stained glass windows, the fusha coloured walls, the high archways, the thick curtains that were half drawn to just allow a small slither of sunlight into the darkened room providing a warm glow of purple haze.

"Never heard of it."

"It's in the North." she said, turning her attention back to the girl.

"The North, aye? You're pretty far from home then, aren't you? What brings you South?"

Sansa shrugged. "I was hoping to find some work."

The girl laughed. "And they don't have work back North for a pretty girl like you?"

"So...do you have any vacancies for me or not?"

"Why are you _really_ here?" the girl asked, crossing her hands across her chest.

"I told you, I was hoping for some work." Sansa repeated a little irritably.

"Are you on the run?"

"What?"

"Are you some of fugitive, then? Is that it?"

"No."

"We don't need any trouble here."

"I am not any trouble, I swear and I am not on the run. I just wanted to leave the North. The weather was too cold for me. I thought it would be warmer down South, but I need some work. I won't be able to survive here without it."

The blonde girl sighed heavily. "Take off your coat then. C'mon let's see ya."

Sansa unclipped her fur float quickly and took it off like she was told. The girl started to circle her approvingly.

"You have a nice body." she said as he walked behind her to examine her better. "Nice hips and ass. But I will have to see you naked before I can make a decision."

Sansa blushed quickly and diverted her eyes to the window.

"Well? Go on...strip it all off." she said impatiently. "Gotta make sure that you have no saggy bits or deformities."

Her fingers worked quickly to rid herself of her dress, loosening the laces until she was able to slip out of it and let it fall down to feet on the cold marble floor. Next she worked on her inner garments. The cold breeze from the window, hardening her nipples the moment the wind blew and made contact with her naked flesh. Again the blonde girl circled around her. This time, poking and prodding her body.

"No saggy parts. No deformities. Very lovely. You will need some minor grooming. Our Master prefers his ladies to be hairless." she said before continuing to circle her. "You ass is very firm." Sansa gasped a little when her cold hands pulled at her soft flesh. "How old did you say you were?"

"Seventeen."

"Nice. And how many men have you slept with?"

"I've lost count." she lied quickly.

The blonde woman raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her. "It's not something to be ashamed of if you are a maid."

"I'm not." Sansa said stubbornly, praying that her affirmation would be more convincing this time around. She couldn't take being rejected from another brothel for being a virgin.

"Very well."

"So...will I be able to work here?"

"Usually we don't take walk-ins. When we need more girls, our Master sends me out to recruit new girls, but I will make an exception for you."

"Thank you!" Sansa said smiling.

"You will have to clean yourself up. I'll organize a bath for you and then I'll send someone over to help you with that grooming. Do you think you will be able to work tonight? One of our girls is sick with pneumonia."

"Of course."

"Right. Let's get you ready, then. Follow me, I'll take you to your bedroom."

-x-x- **x** -x-x-

Three hours later, Sansa sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her shift to begin, when a knock at her door broke her out of her thoughts. The blonde girl from before barged into her room as soon as she opened it.

"Oh excellent, you're dressed already! Lovely." she said smiling. "Here, spray some of this on you. It'll make you smell more desirable. You have a client."

Sansa sniffed the bottle of perfume and scrunched up her nose. It was nothing like the perfumes she had back North, which always smelt like roses or vanilla. This one was stronger. Muskier. It smelt like something women in the taverns would wear to seduce the men who passed through the town.

"You'll need more than that." the girl said, taking it off her and spraying her profusely with the perfume. "There. Now you smell sexy and you look amazing. Do you like the dress?"

"It's barely a dress." Sansa scoffed, looking down at her nearly exposed breasts. The material was silky, almost see through and it was sown together in a low Grecian cut, with high splits at her hips to expose her long legs.

"You'll get used to it. The men love it."

"When do I start working?"

"Oh you won't be working tonight."

"But you said-"

"I know. But it turns out that tonight is our performance review and I decided that you should go first."

"Performance review?" Sansa repeated, frowning a little.

"Yes. With our Master. You see, every six months, he holds a performance review...to make sure that we are still capable of fulfilling our duties. After a while, some girls become a bad investment. They lose their sexual appetite and they become stale. Our Master can't have women like that on his roster...it'll scare off the clients, so he holds a review. Don't worry, you won't have to sleep with him. Only seduce him."

"What's the point of having a performance review, if you don't sleep with him?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "I don't know. But I've worked here for the last seven years and I'm his longest working girl and in all my time at this place, he has never slept with a single girl while he was reviewing them."

"Is he gay?" Sansa asked, frowning.

"Far from it." she laughed loudly. "I think he just has a _type_ and so far nobody has excited him in that way...if you get what I mean." she said winking.

"So how will I know if he likes me?" she asked softly.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes quickly. "He still gets erections! He is a man after all."

"Oh." she said blushing.

"It's time." she said pushing Sansa towards the door. "I told him that you were a new girl seeking work and now its up to you seduce him. Remember if you fail, you won't have a place here, so good luck."

"Thanks." she mumbled quietly. "Do you have any tips?"

"Confidence. He likes a woman that takes charge and who is sexually confident. Don't blush so much, he will think you're a maid and virgins are bad investments."

"Confidence..." Sansa repeated, trying to take a mental note.

"Last door, down the left of the hall. He is waiting inside there for you."

-x-x- **x** -x-x-

Sansa knocked loudly on the wooden door.

"Come in." the sultry voice said, inviting her inside.

Her breath hitched in her throat, as she inhaled a sharp breath and opened the door to his bedchamber.

 _Confidence..._

 _Confidence and no blushing or he will think you're a maid..._

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" her Master said breaking her out of her thoughts and walking up to her to take her hand. She smiled. _He wasn't too bad himself for an older man._ "Where are my manners?" he said shaking his head quickly. "I'm Lord Petyr Baelish...and you are?"

"I'm Sansa." she said softly.

"Sansa...?"

"Just Sansa."

"It's intriguing to meet you, _just Sansa."_ he said, taking her hand to his lips to kiss it quickly. "Celeste tells me that your originally from up North. Me too. Where abouts are you from?"

"Winterfell, Sir."

"There's no need to call me Sir." he said laughing a little. "I am quite familiar with Winterfell. Such a beautiful place...Do the Starks still own it?"

"I'm not too sure." Sansa lied quickly, forcing a smile. "Should we start, Lord Baelish?" she asked. She was trying to put the advice Celeste had given her into action: _confidence and a woman who takes charge._

"Petyr is fine." he said, dropping her hand and flashing her a big smile. "Would like like some wine before we start, Sansa?"

"Yes please." she said, thanking him when he passed her a glass. _She hoped this would help her with her confidence._

Sansa downed the glass with one drink and licked her lips. Petyr roared with laughter, making her jump a little.

"Would you like another glass?"

She nodded quickly and thanked him again before polishing off her second glass. Her head started to ache as the wine kicked in and she forced a smile as Petyr put down their empty wine glasses and lead them deeper into his extravagant bedchamber.

"Are you nervous, Sansa?" he asked quickly, putting her on the spot.

"No." she lied, avoiding his eyes.

"You're shaking." he said. His hand was on the small of her back and she knew that her meager attempt at a lie would hardly conceal the fact that she was indeed shaking like a leaf.

"I'm just a little cold." she said, trying to make her previous answer sound more believable and less like a lie.

"I hope you're not scared of me." Petyr said, leading her to his bed. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. We are just going to do a performance review to test-"

"-my sexual appetite." she said cutting him off mid-sentence."To make sure that I'm _fucking_ right, so as to satisfy my clients." _That's what confident girls do. Take charge. Be bolder. Speak about things that she would never dream of saying out loud, let alone to another person._

Petyr smirked. "And tell me Sansa, were your previous clients satisfied by your fucking skills?"

"How about I show you?" she said, pushing him gently onto a chair by his bed, and whispering into his ear seductively. "And you tell me what you think afterwards?"

Sansa straddled his body and started to loosen his coat quickly. As her fingers worked to rid him of it, she felt his warm hands work their way up her body. The light silk material tickling her skin underneath his delicate touch.

Sansa kissed Petyr's neck slowly, working her way up to his chiseled jaw by leaving a trail of hot kisses. She moaned loudly when Petyr took her by surprise and kissed her suddenly. The kiss was soft and delicate, a perfect kiss for her first one ever; but after a moment's pause to savour it, she remembered why she was there and she crushed her lips against his again.

This time the kiss was harder. Deeper. More urgent. She felt something flicker in her stomach as Petyr's tongue entered her mouth and found hers. _Were these the butterflies that he mother always talked about?_

Sansa bit down hard onto his bottom lip, causing Petyr to moan loudly. Her eyes flicked open, to make sure that she hadn't hurt him, but the small smirk that formed on his lips when they had pulled apart for air, told her otherwise. She cupped his face delicately and started to kiss him again, his fingers traced the length of her back, pulling her closer to him. That's when she realized that he craved her closeness. Craved her touch. She knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy. To make him wild with desire for her. How to seduce him.

Sansa started to move her body up and down slowly, grinding herself against pelvis. She looked into Petyr's eyes and smiled as they widened with pleasure. She continued to rock herself against his firm body, while loosing his shirt with a single hand. As she varied her pace, she planted hot kisses onto his chest whenever she could. Petyr's breath hitched a little, causing her to smile. She might've been inexperienced when it came to sex, but she was confident that she was satisfying her Master presently. Sansa cupped his face with one hand and kissed him hard. Opening her mouth wider to allow him to slip his tongue inside again. Petyr moaned loudly as she teased him, rocking herself against him, tracing circles with her tongue on his until she felt him harden.

The size of him almost made her blush, but she remembered Celeste's words of advice and pushed through her initial shock. After all, Celeste had told her that she would not need to sleep with him, not that was a deal breaker, if she wanted to be a prostitute, she would have to get used to sleeping with men. And Petyr was hardly a bad looking man, she was sure that she would not be so lucky next time. Sansa stopped grinding against him and cupped the back of his neck. She kissed him again quickly and looked him directly in the eyes. Petyr's lips curved into a small smile and she somehow felt sure that she had successfully passed the test.

"Silly me. I'm still dressed." she said in a sexy, sultry voice, before pushing off one the straps to her dress to expose a single breast. "How would you like to punish me for being so silly?" she asked, taking one of his hands and placing it onto her breast.

Petyr laughed. "Maybe I should spank you for being such a naughty girl?" he asked, using his free hand to hit her butt playfully.

Sansa whimpered with a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Do you like spanking girls, Lord Baelish?" she asked teasingly.

"Only girls that want me to spank them."

"And what if I wanted you to do something else? Would you do it for me?" she asked, her hot breath tickling his ear.

"Ask away."

Petyr smirked as she whispered her request and Sansa moaned when his lips found her exposed breast and started to work at it. She shut her eyes quickly as one of his hands started to work her other covered breast. His fingers moving it around, as the fabric created friction against her skin. Sansa cupped the back of his head and weaved her fingers through his hair, pulling playfully at it.

"Petyr." she moaned louder. But he didn't stop. Sansa pushed off her other strap, dropping her dress to her waist and started to rock against his lips again, causing him to moan this time. She might've been a maid, but she had never had a sexual desire so strong like this before to sleep with anyone. She needed this more than she had realized.

"Fuck me, Petyr." she said breathlessly between moans of pleasure.

Petyr just smirked and continued to work at her breasts with his mouth. Each time he alternated between her swollen breasts, she felt a throbbing down below that she had never experienced before. She craved his touch. She needed his skin on hers. She needed her release. So she began to rock against him again. This time harder, quickening her pace, until she felt the full length of him. Sansa reached slowly into his pants and started to loosen his drawstrings. Just as she was about to expose him, he stopped her with a hand. She frowned slowly, remembering what Celeste had said about Petyr never sleeping with his girls. _But she needed this._ Surely he wouldn't be so cruel to deny her right now?

"Well done, Sansa." he said, smiling widely. "You passed your performance review."

Sansa frowned and turned her head away from him as tears burnt at her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, turning her face back towards his to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you not find me attractive?"

"No...I find you very attractive. Why would you think otherwise?"

"It's just...I thought we were going to..."

" _Sleep_ together?" he asked, tilting her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Yes." she said softly. "But I guess I am not your type?"

"My type?" he frowned.

"Celeste said you had a _'type'_ of girl...you know, the ones you find attractive enough to sleep with. Obviously that's not me."

"Sansa...I don't sleep with my girls because I don't want to mix business and pleasure." he said, quickly. "It has nothing to do with my being any less attracted to you." Sansa forced a smile. But Petyr continued, "Sansa, do you honestly think that you could make me get hard like _this..."_ he said, taking her hand to place it over his erection, "and I wouldn't want to sleep with you? _I'd be a fool._ "

"That hardly makes me feel any better." she mumbled. "It just means that you would sleep with all your girls that made you get hard."

"And what makes you think that my other girls make me get hard?" Petyr teased. "Sansa...if I failed everyone's performance reviews, nobody would be working for me at my Brothel. I just pretend to test the girls, so that they take their work seriously and they continue to make me money. I hardly ever let their seduction of me get this far out of hand...if anything, you captivated me. I have never had any desire whatsoever to sleep with my girls. _Until now."_

A small smile spread across Sansa's lips. "And you're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No." he said genuinely.

"So...do you think you could make an exception to your rule just once?" she asked playfully.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Petyr asked pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear gently.

"Yes." she said stroking his face gently.

Petyr crushed his lips against hers quickly. "I think I could make an exception...just this once."

-x-

 **Author's Note:** The end? Or should I make this a two part one shot where they sleep together? Let me know! Reviews are my favourite! X


End file.
